


This is a test

by abeeinatree



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen, What am I doing, do i just write, hehe i have no clues, i just want to test formatting and stuff, pls dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeeinatree/pseuds/abeeinatree
Summary: Still just a test
Comments: 4





	1. the first post of the great me

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo beginning notes

**this is done in the rich text thing**

**This is bold formatted**

_ This is italics formatted _

This is underlined formatted

Here’s a page break

<hr>

There were some double spaces too

<b>this is html bold</b>

<i>this is html italics</i>

<u>this is html underlined</u>

<h1>this is a header1</h1>

<p style=”font:helvetica”> this is a different font maybe</p>


	2. Chapter 2

This is bold formatted  
This is italics formatted  
This is underlined formatted

Here’s a page break

* * *

There were some double spaces too  
 **this is html bold**  
 _this is html italics_  
this is html underlined

# this is a header1

this is a different font maybe

**Author's Note:**

> and end ones too!


End file.
